I'll Be Your Pin Up Girl
by davidjoker
Summary: After school while hanging out, Nami finds something of Luffy's and things start to get awkward between them. Rated M for LuffyxNami lemons, mostly comedy and romance with drama here and there.


A/N: Hello! This is yet again, a new LuffyxNami story. It takes place in an alternate universe where they're just normal teens who got to school and stuff. So I'm trying to keep everyone in character but they're are going to be ooc some times. Sorry if that bothers you. So this is going to be a LuffyxNami focused story but I'm going to try and add the other characters of one piece too. So some chapters might just be friends hanging out and not have any LuffyxNami moments in them. Heck, even some chapters will have both Luffy and Nami missing from the whole chapter. So its kinda like that. Please forgive my grammar mistakes! Thanks for taking the time to read my story and I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **I'll Be Your Pin Up Girl.**

Chapter One: Luffy's fetish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the afternoon as two teens; one seventeen year old boy and one eighteen year old girl, were relaxing in the boys bedroom. The owner of the room was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, reading a romance manga. Next to him, were the silk covered legs of his female friend. She was laying with her upper half on his bed and her legs over the edge, feet freely swinging back and forth.

He was wearing blue jeans and a red hooded, zip up jacket with nothing underneath. He had just taken a shower when getting home from school. His hair was black and wild, eyes big and joyous with a scar under the left one.

The young woman on the bed was also reading a romance manga. She had short orange hair that came down to the neck. Her clothing was a very short, white halter top that was cut just below her ribs. Just enough cloth to cover her breasts while leaving her stomach exposed. It was what she was wearing underneath her school clothing. She had picked those clothes do to the heat. That very small halter top felt way better than her usual white T-shirt. The rest of her clothing, a white dress shirt and a red suit jacket, were laying next to her on the bed. The other half of the uniform was a red skirt that came down to her knees and silk black stockings. She had left her shoes at he door.

Nami let out a deep sigh caused by the heat of summer. She was laying down in her new friends bed, arms holding out the manga she was borrowing from him. The heat aside, she was rather comfortable. The bed was pretty soft and had an unexplainable alluring smell to it. She felt at home.

"Hey Nami?"

She moved the manga to her stomach and sat up a bit to look at her new friend. "What is it, Luffy?"

Luffy spoke without turning around to face her. "Thanks for not telling the others about... you know. My romance stories."

Nami just lightly smiled at him. "No problem. Even though I can't believe that you're embarrassed. Its kinda seems out of character for you, actually." Nami giggled a bit. "I've only been hanging out with you, what? Two months? And all that time I never saw you feel ashamed of anything." She then laid back down and continued reading. "I guess I'm the only one to know this side of you."

Getting defensive, Luffy turned his head towards her with an angry look. "That's because you had to go and get all nosy! Looking through people's stuff is rude you know!"

Since her shoes were off, Nami used her silk stocking covered foot and pushed his face away from her direction. "It was the first time being in a boys room! How's a girl NOT supposed to explore?" Keeping her gaze at the reading material in front of her.

"Get your foot off my face!" Luffy pushed her foot off and glared at her. After a few seconds of watching her, he turned back around and continued reading. "Its still rude." Muttering to himself.

Seeing him turn around from the corner of her eye, Nami then fully looked at him. Just holding a lazy gaze on Luffy before laying back down with a sigh and a flop. Her arms spreading out, causing her left hand to land on his pillow. "Hmm?" She had turned her head to the left and saw something poking out from under Luffy's pillow. Not being able to resist, Nami took one last look at Luffy to make sure he wasn't facing her. She then went back and slid the object out from under the pillow and brought it up to her face, only to see that it was some kind of magazine.

But Nami's eyes went wide when she saw the cover. "Sweet orange?" She muttered the title. On the cover was a Naked girl with orange hair and large breasts. The position she was in made Nami's cheeks blush red with embarrassment. The girl on the cover was on her back with her upper body peeking out to the left with her boobs cradled in her arms, and her legs spread wide open. And it seemed that orange was the girls natural hair color if her down stairs had anything to say about it.

She quickly hid the magazine between the manga she was reading, before leaning up to look at Luffy. Eyes full of panic while making sure that he hadn't seen her with the magazine. After seeing that he was non the wiser, Nami slowly laid back down on his bed, keeping her eyes on him as she did.

Nami was now having an internal debate of whether or not to open it. After a few seconds, her better judgment lost to her curiosity. Taking one last look at Luffy, Nami brought up the magazine that was still in hidden in the manga and took a peek. She gasped when the page she turned to had a girl with long orange hair bending over naked with her legs together. Making her ass and legs take the shape of a heart. It also seemed that this woman, like the one on the cover, was a natural orange haired girl herself. That was only on the left page.

The right one had, yet again, another orange haired girl. This time her hair was done up in a bun and was partially clothed. Her upper half at least. She was wearing a blue silk robe that was left open. Exposing her surprisingly small breasts. Sweat or oil was making her chest and stomach to glisten. Her legs were spread wide and could be seen spreading her lower lips with two of her fingers. This one lacked any lower hair. Completely enthralled, Nami continued to look at page after page. And on each one, there was a different girl in a different position. But all had one thing in common. Like herself, they all had natural orange hair.

A thought popped into her head. It would seem that Luffy has a thing for girls with orange hair. But her cheeks became even more flush. _'Does.. he.. think about.. me when he..?'_ Nami closed the magazine and manga before leaning up to look at him. He was still reading.

Nami had technically known Luffy all her life. And you could even say she has a slight crush on him. But all through grade, middle and most of high school, they just never really seemed to talk. Well, if they were ever in the same class, they would talk to each other time to time. She had her friends and he had his. Ever since middle school, Nami thought he looked very attractive. She much preferred lean muscle over a guy who looks like a gorilla. And not until two month ago did she start to really crush on him. He was her first boyfriend or well, friend who was a boy rather. They weren't dating or anything. But thanks to this magazine, Nami was starting to think Luffy might have a crush on her as well.

A devious smile came to her face. Maybe with a little teasing, Nami could find out. She's been known around the school to be a huge tease with guys. So flirting was nothing new to her. But she only ever did verbal flirting while showing off some cleavage. She would never touch those pervs. Only manipulating them to get what she wants. So what she was about to do for Luffy was completely new Territory.

Nami Put the manga with the hidden magazine to the side. She then moved her right foot over the the right where Luffy was sitting on the floor. Using the balls of her feet just below the toes to massage his back. Slowly rubbing circles in the center between the shoulder blades.

Luffy lifted his head and away from his manga, only to turn around to see what was rubbing on him. His brows deepened with confusion upon seeing Nami's black stocking covered foot massaging his back. "Nami? What are you doing?"

She just gave him a half lidded look while continuing to rub his back. "What, it doesn't feel good? I'll stop if you want."

He just stared at her strangely for a bit. "It's pretty weird but it does feel really good. Hmm~." Luffy just shrugged while turning back around to continue reading. "Go ahead and keep going if you want."

Nami let out a sigh of relief. She thought for sure that even someone as strange as Luffy would've been creeped out by that. Since he told her to keep going, that's exactly what Nami did. Heart beating like crazy, she started making long strokes up and down his back. Luffy responded with a few moans of relaxation. _'Am I really doing this right? Or is he just lying to me so I wont feel embarrassed?'_ Wanting to test his comfort levels with her, Nami leaned up on her elbows to see better. Then she started trailing her toes up his spine.

On the other side, when he started feeling Nami's foot trail up his spine and to the back of his neck. His back stood up straight. "Uh, Nami? What are you doing?"

 _'Oh crap! He's gonna think I'm a freak or something! Okay, calm down. J-just, do what you do best.'_ She reached over for the dirty magazine hidden within the manga.

"Nami?" Just as he was about to turn around, shocked was written all over his face when a **very** familiar magazine was suddenly blocking his whole vision.

"What am I doing?! What the heck are you doing with this?!" Feigning anger to get the questioning off herself and onto Luffy. She had gotten the magazine, leaned forward and held it out right in front of his face as he was still sitting on the floor.

Luffy quickly snatched it out of her hands and held it tight to his chest. Then standing up and jumping to the other side of his room. "W-what the heck were you doing with my stuff?!" Face red as his jacket as he stared at her with an angry look.

Nami just crossed her arms under her bust with a smirk on her face. "Looks like I just discovered another part of you. Pervert."

"I'm not a pervert! It's not like I'm the only one that looks at this kind of stuff." Turning his face down and away from her.

She just shrugged while closing her eyes. "Sure. But **you are** the only kind to have a fetish for girls with orange hair. Right?"

"What makes you say that?"

Nami opened her eyes and pointed at the magazine. "Orange sweet? I looked inside and saw nothing but girls with orange hair. Tell me, Luffy. Why do you only like girls with orange hair?" A sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Th-thats None of your damn business!" Getting more aggressive, Luffy took a step towards her.

She was surprised by the step but kept pushing him. "What are you? Obsessed with me or something? Am I the only one to get you off but since you cant have me, you resorted to looking at girl who look like me?" She let out a huff. "Pervert." Turning her head in fake disgust.

Luffy's face started to make strange expressions. "Y-yeah, right. L-like I would ever like y-you like that." Crossing his arms over his chest while looking every which way except at her.

Nami smiled. "Ha! You're lying."

"Crap! I-I mean. No I'm not!" Seeing that smirk still on her lips, Luffy looked her right in the eyes. "Shut up! I'm not obsessed with you!"

THAT wasn't a lie. Even after only two months, Nami could tell when Luffy was lying. He was horrible at it. _'Okay. So he's not obsessed. Not like I want him to be or anything. I already know enough stalkers.'_ Rolling her eyes at the end. _'That's why I never wanted to get near any boys.'_ But she already went this far. So~ "Whatever you say, pervert. Just don't go thinking of me when touching yourself."

"I'm not a perve-!"

"Unless you wanna pay me for it?" Her tone completely changing. She stood up onto her knees on Luffy's bed. Spreading her legs a little apart. Bringing up her crossed arms to cradle her breasts, making them even more pronounced. She allowed the blush from the situation cover her cheeks while putting on a timid and vulnerable look. "If that's what you want. I'll let you take pictures of me. For you to.. use them, as you please." keeping up the fake act of shyness.

Luffy was awestruck. "Wh-what?" His eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief.

Nami smiled internally but kept her outward appearance. "Looking at these strange women is unhealthy. I want the best for you. So.. you can use me. If you want. Unless you don't like me?" She then got on all ours and crawled to the edge of his bed. Sad and fake brimming tears on her face. "You don't think I'm pretty enough?" She also pushed her arms a little more together to show off even more of her busty chest from her top.

Luffy took in a large gulp as his eyes were locked onto her flushed breasts. "Uh."

Nami rolled her eyes. _'As honest as ever.'_ But quickly went back to the sorry look from before as he started to walk closer to her. He then got on his knees in front of her. Dropping the magazine to the floor.

"Is it really okay, Nami?" An innocent look all over his face.

Nami kept her eyes on the brink of tears as she reached out and caressed his cheek with her left hand. Leading him towards her face as If they were about to kiss. But just as Luffy closed his eyes, Nami quickly placed her lips to his ear and whispered with a smile. "Pervert." Leaning back, she stuck her tongue out at him before pushing Luffy down to the floor.

Surprise was written all over his face before Nami pushed him down to the ground. Hitting the floor with a grunt. "What the hell, Nami?!"

She fell back onto Luffy's bed, full of laughter. "Hahaha! You really are a pervert! A stupid one at that!" Her laughter going down to giggles. Trying to calm down.

"I'm not stupid!" Luffy shot up to his feet and pointed at her. "You just tricked me!"

Nami was wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes. Leaning up to the edge of the bed. "I know! And that's why your so stupid. You fell for it so easily. Nami then got onto her knees while still in Luffy's bed. That way they were eye level. "I guess you really are a pervert for me. AH!" But she was surprised when Luffy jumped at her.

"Shut up!" He tackled her down to his bed, landing on top of her.

"Get off of me, Luffy!" But despite her words, Nami was laughing along with him as they wrestled for dominance. They were twisting and turning, Luffy using his strength as Nami used her small frame to slip out if his grasp. Only for him to use that flexible body if his to somehow make her land right under him again. Everything was laughter until they become to tired. The ending result was Luffy pinning Nami down by her shoulders, his knee between her legs. While both her legs instinctively wrapped around his thigh, hooking at the knees to make sure he was trapped between her own thighs.

Both of them were breathing heavily, face's red, smiling, wild hair, and staring into each others eyes. But their smiles quickly disappeared as they both looked over each others sweaty and panting forms. Luffy could see the sweat dripping down the valley of her flushed breasts. Her top was riding up to the point that her stomach was completely bare. Her abdomen coming into skin to skin contact with his.

During the wrestling, Luffy's jacket had become unzipped. Leaving Nami to see his sweaty chest and feeling his lower hard abs rubbing against her skin. She could feel his weight while his hands were holding her down by the shoulders. His knee was pressing up against her panties through her skirt. She could feel herself becoming more and more sensitive down there by the second. Becoming panicked at the physical contact, Nami thought of something quick to get out of this situation. She suddenly glared at him and screamed. "Pervert!" Before launching a straight right to his forehead.

"What?!" Luffy screamed in surprise, jumping off of her. But since Nami still had her legs locked around his thigh, he fell backwards and onto the floor with a thud.

Taking this opportunity, Nami quickly gathered her things from Luffy's bed before rushing for the door and stepping outside. Pulling her skirt down that was riding high up her thighs. "I'll see you Monday!" She quickly screamed before slamming the door shut. Nami mad her way to the front door as quickly as possible and just as she was about to open it, someone on the other side did. She stopped wide eyes when Seeing Luffy's older brother Ace in the door way.

Ace was staring wide eyed in surprise himself. She was sweaty, flushed, hair a mess, and was struggling to put her dress shirt and school jacket back on. "Uhhh. What were you two doing?"

Nami lost the look of surprise and replaced it with one of furious anger. "Shut the hell up and move!" Nami reeled back her fist before slamming it full force into his face.

Ace dropped to the side, holding his nose. "What the hell was that for?!"

Nami just ignored him and started running home. She only lived four houses down from Luffy's home.

Ace heard the door slam from down the street while standing up. He then yelled, "I'm going to tell Nojiko about this!" He stood there for a moment, checking to make sure his nose wasn't broken before heading inside and closing the door. And as soon as he turned around, Luffy came running from around the corner.

"Nami?! Ace? Have you seen Nami?!"

Ace saw his little brother's condition. Looking a lot like how Nami looked. Except Luffy had a feminine fist implanted into his forehead. They both just stood there for a few seconds, looking at each other. Luffy's panting filling the quiet room until Ace raised a brow in curiosity. "Did you use a condom?"

"Eh?!" Luffy just looked shocked and confused.

Meanwhile, Nami was currently in her room and laying face down on the bed. She ignored her mother and sisters questions as to why she was so late and why she looked the so flustered. She couldn't believe that Luffy, a boy! Touched her.. down there. The only thing in his way were her panties and his jeans. Then his body! She knew he was fit, but damn! She even sorta felt how hard his body was. Nami slapped her cheeks and tried to shake the memory out of her head. Well, at least she found out something new about her first boyfriend, or the first boy who was her friend. They weren't dating or anything. _'Although, he does like me. Or at least that's what I'm guessing by how he acted. And I'm pretty~ sure I'm his type if that magazine has anything to say about it.'_

Nami then flipped over to lay on her back with her arms spread open. "Ugh~! How am I supposed to face him now?" She slapped her hands over her face. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about it until Monday." Letting out a sigh, Nami got up and went to take a, nice relaxing shower to forget about today.

After having a hot shower, Nami felt so much better. She was now dressed in some light blue pajama bottoms and a long sleeved pajama shirt of the same color. Nami started making her way to bed and decided to skip dinner. Not wanting to answer any questions from her nosy mother and sister. But then she noticed her school clothing on her bed. Not really one to put things off, Nami decide to wash them right away. But after scooping them up to bring them to the laundry room, She felt something hard in the mix of her clothing.

"What the heck is- Oh crap!" Nami had dug out Luffy's romance manga. Just then the memory of what happened earlier came back to mind. Making her cheeks flush. "Dammit! It was nothing!" She shook her head to get rid of both the blush and the thoughts. "Man! I.. cant keep this." She went to her window and looked off to the left where the edge of Luffy's house was peaking out. The sun was now barely on the horizon, making the neighborhood appear red and orange. With dark blue creeping through the ally ways. "I'll.. have to return it tomorrow. I guess." Nami then sat on her bed and just face palmed with a slap. "That freaking idiot. Why did he make things so~ weird."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Thanks for reading the end author notes. So as I said before, this story is mainly LuffyxNami but will have some other chapters dedicated to other characters and maybe even other pairings. BUT! I suck at other pairings. So please forgive me if they don't seem right to you as fans of the pairings. Which pairings am I going to do? I have no idea. Right now its kinda free game with everyone with the exception of four pairings. LuffyxNami, SaboxKoala, BellemerexGenzo, UsoppxKaya. That's about it. So Luffy and Nami will never be with anyone else except each other. So please don't ask.

And I know I have a **VERY** bad habit of starting stories and taking forever to update them. I'm sorry. Its just that, I get so many ideas I love and would love to read that I cant help but start the idea of the next story. Be assured though, as long as LuffyxNami is canon in the one piece manga, I will finish every single story that I write. I just get in the mood for one story and not the other. Like I was writing the next chapters to "Nami's greed" and "the father of my child" when I suddenly just didn't feel like writing anymore.

So I decided to look up some manga to read and found a good romance manga. This was the first time I EVER read a real romance manga. _'cough cough'._ And I was like wow! I wonder what else there is?! So for a long time I was just reading a bunch of romance manga and watching a bunch of romance anime. And then thats when I got the idea to write this story. I already have an idea on what the next chapter is going to be. But that depends if I'm in the mood to write. So thanks for reading these personal and LONG Author notes, AND thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
